


Summer Reading

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #433: Summer Reading.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Summer Reading

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #433: Summer Reading.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Summer Reading

~

Smiling, Harry watched Severus. _I knew he’d spend summer days reading, _he thought as Severus devoured yet another potion book. He seemed to go through at least one a day. It was their first summer together as a couple, and Harry was discovering things about Severus. _Him being an intellectual shouldn’t really be surprising, though._ “I can leave you alone,” he offered.__

__Severus looked up. “That’s not necessary.” He raised an eyebrow. “Surely you have summer reading.”_ _

__Harry nodded. “I could catch up on some work reading.”_ _

__As he settled next to Severus, Harry smiled. Hermione would be so proud._ _

__~_ _

__Severus eyed Harry. He looked absorbed and Severus smiled. Harry was such a man of action, Severus often forgot he had an intellectual side. “Learning much?”_ _

__Harry looked up. “A bit.” He yawned and stretched, his shirt riding up, exposing bare stomach. Severus’ mouth went dry. “I’m ready for a break from reading, though.”_ _

__“What sort of break?”_ _

__Harry smiled. “A nap, perhaps?”_ _

__Severus hummed, recognising the look in Harry’s eyes. “I could be persuaded.”_ _

__Harry laughed. “I thought you could.”_ _

__As Severus set aside his murder mystery, disguised as a potion book, he smirked. Intellectual pursuits were sometimes overrated._ _

__~_ _


End file.
